1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow artificial stone with a fabricating method for the hollow artificial stone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The artificial stone has been very popularly used in recent years. The method to fabricate the artificial stone is to prepare the stone powder by thoroughly mixing with an adhesive. Then, the mixture forms a specific configuration after solidification. The artificial stone provides the same hardness as the stone, in addition to the powered bond of high molecular adhesive. A sense of quality, which is owned by the natural stone, can also be kept on the artificial stone after solidification.
The artificial stone is formed by way of pouring and squeezing the mixed material so that a shape such as a slate or a post can be obtained. Although the artificial solid stone may not take the place of natural solid stone, natural solid stone is too heavy or costly for a hollow material.
A hollow article such as a pipe, a lamp stand, or the like is frequently used in practice. For instance, it can be understood that the lamp stand for a table lamp, especially for a luxury table lamp, emphasizes the material thereof and it has been made of ceramics, glass, or plastics with a hollow shape before. But, the preceding materials have their own defects respectively while they are utilized as the material for lamp stand, such materials as ceramics are not penetrable for light, the glass being apt to be broken, and the plastics being much too light without a sense of being valuable. These materials provide no sense of quality owned by the natural material so that they are not so welcomed by consumers, especially, since the consciousness of environmental protection is rising. Besides, the materials for pipes and hollow posts have the same situation as well.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for fabricating a hollow artificial stone structure, which offers an easy way for making the hollow artificial stone.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for fabricating a hollow artificial stone structure, which is possible to make the hollow artificial stone structure having a sense of quality owned by natural stone.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hollow artificial stone, which is lighter for delivery and assembling.